Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2
"Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2" is a sequel to the 2016 SML Movie "Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear!" and a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Nearly after almost 3 years, Bowser Junior has recovered from his fear of cotton balls. However, a new fear has came to him. What will be his second fear? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. NOTICE: If you haven't watched "Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear!" and "The Ouija Board", I suggest you watch those before reading this. It starts off with Junior and his friends in the living room. Bowser Junior: So guys, what do you wanna do today? Cody: I don't know. You always ask us this question Junior. Joseph: Yeah dude. Bowser Junior: Well, I don't know. We always watched TV. Cody: Junior, there is something I have always been wondering since 2016. Bowser Junior: What is it Cody? Cody: Remember when you had a fear of cotton balls? Bowser Junior: Yeah, well I got over with it. Cody: Oh... Bowser then comes in. Bowser: Hey Junior. Bowser Junior: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! He runs off from the living room. Bowser: What's wrong with him? Cody: Wait, what? Joseph: Dude, what the heck? It cuts to the kitchen. It goes to the pantry with darkness assuming the light is off. ???: Alright, we came here for what we need. ??? 4: Let's yeet our way out of here. ??? 2: Yeah! The pantry opens as Junior turns on the light and hides. ??? 3: WHAT THE?! ??? 6: Who's there?! Bowser Junior: Alright, I'm safe from my dad... hopefully I don't have to-- He hears a floor squeak. Bowser Junior: What the? He looks down with a terrified face. It goes down to show Gremlins. (1 yellow, 2 purple, 1 red, 2 black and 2 cyan blue) Gremlin 5: Hello? Bowser Junior: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It cuts outside and shows the pantry's door is being constantly banged on. Bowser Junior: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! AHHHHHHHHH!! HELP SOMEBODY!!!! Chef Pee Pee then comes in. Chef Pee Pee: What is all that noise?! He is about to open the door but then, the door falls on him as Junior runs with fear and panick. Chef Pee Pee: Ahhhhh ha haaaa!! My face! The Gremlins then come out. Gremlin 7: Great job you guys! We fucked up! Gremlin 8: Don't push it bud! Gremlin 2: Now we gotta kill the buzzard for this... It cuts to upstairs while Junior comes up running. Joseph: Dude, what's wrong? Cody: First you ran away from your dad, now what? Bowser Junior: Tin-- Tiny--- Tiny--- TINY LITTLE MEN!! Cody: What? Joseph: Really dude?? Bowser Junior: YES!! Tiny little men! Colored, had sharp ears, where very small, TINY LITTLE MEN!! Cody: There is no way this is possible Junior. I think you are making this up... Bowser Junior: NO!! I am not lying Cody! Joseph: Whatever dude, you are j-- Joseph suddenly gets dragged away. Joseph: AHHHHHHHHHHH DUUUUUUUUDEEE!! Bowser Junior: JOSEPH!! Cody: What the hell?! Joseph: HELP DUUDEES!!! He is seen getting dragged out of the room as the door slams shut. Cody: What the fuck happened?! Bowser Junior: I think it is those little men!! Cody: Calm down Junior. It could have been something else... Bowser Junior: A DEMON?! Gremlin 3: They might be in there boss. Cody: I think I heard something... ???: Very well... The door creeks open. Bowser Junior: I think it is best to run... Cody: Ok... They run of as the door creeks open more. As the door is fully open, white eyes are seen. ???: Hmmm... The light turns on and a dark demonic figure is seen. Demon: I must get revenge at those stubborn idiots for provoking me... Gremlin 2: Alright boss. The Demon walks into the room as Junior and Cody are seen hiding inside the couch. Cody: I think we have been here before... A dead body is seen. Bowser Junior: What is that?! Cody: I think it might be the homeless man we ate... Bowser Junior: I am 10 Cody. Cody: No Junior! We ATE the Guy. Bowser Junior: Whatever Cody, we gotta figure out who got Joseph! Cody: He was dragged unknownly! Bowser Junior: Nobody was seen behind him! So it must be a demon! Demon (Voice): Here little pigs... Cody: Oh fuck... it must be a demon or something... Bowser Junior: How do we get rid of it?! Cody: I don't know Junior! The Demon is seen roaming around looking for Cody and Junior. It then sees Ken. Demon: Hmmmmm... A few minutes pass by... Cody: Do you think he is gone? Bowser Junior: I will check... He puts his head up to see nothing. Bowser Junior: Ummm... I think he is gone. Cody: Really? Bowser Junior: Yeah. I guess. Cody then gets his head out of the couch. Cody: Huh, he must be gone... Ken: Hey Cody! Cody: Ken? What is it Ken? Bowser Junior: He can talk?! Cody: I think... Ken: Come here Cody boy! Cody: Ok Ken! Bowser Junior: Cody! Don't! It could be a trap! Cody: Shut up Junior! Ken: That's right. Cody is seen making sexual noises towards Ken. Suddenly, he gets dragged. Cody: AHHHHH JUNIOR!! DAMNIT!! Bowser Junior: CODY!! Cody gets dragged underneath the couch as a loud neck snap is heard. Bowser Junior: Cody!! A Gremlin is seen behind Junior. Gremlin 8: Muhahahahahahahahaha! Bowser Junior: AHHHHHHHHHH! Bowser Junior runs off downstairs while the Gremlin is seen menacely staring downstairs. Bowser Junior: DAD!! CHEF PEE PEE! JOSEPH!! ANYBODY?! He then sees blood on the ground. Bowser Junior: Wha? What is that... is that blood?? He follows the path of blood and comes to a ouija board. Bowser Junior: Wait, that thing looks familiar! It couldn't be... He comes closer. Bowser Junior: IT IS!! It is the O-ja board! The Ouija Board is seen moving on it's own. Bowser Junior: What is it spelling? I hope it is not die or deez nuts again... It goes to D, O, N and T. Bowser Junior: Don't? Don't? I think it spelled don't! It then goes to Y, O and U. Bowser Junior: You. Don't You. Don't You what? It finally goes to a R, E, M, another E, another M, B, yet another E and a R. Bowser Junior: Remember. Remember what? Demon: BEHIND YOU. Bowser Junior looks behind him. Bowser Junior: AHHHHHHHHHH!! (He runs off again) Demon: Muhahahahahahahahahaha!! It cuts to Bowser Junior finding a safe spot. Bowser Junior: Where is somebody when you need them?! He sees Mario's shotgun on the ground. Bowser Junior: Hmmmm... The Demon and his Gremlins are seen looking around for Junior. Demon: Where are you little pig? Bowser Junior: Right here ni***r! Demon: What did you call me?! He shoots his Gremlins dead to the ground with the shotgun. Demon: NOOOOO! What have you done you little bitch! Bowser Junior then runs off again. Demon: COME BACK HERE!! Bowser Junior is seen stand on a open window. Demon: It is your time to meet your end... Bowser Junior: Oh no... The Demon then lunges for Junior but he ducks as the Demon misses him. Demon: Huh? He looks down. Demon: Oh shit... The Demon falls to the ground and dies. Bowser Junior: Phew... at least I got rid of him... hopefully I am safe now. He goes back to his room sitting on the couch. Bowser Junior: Awwww! All my friends are now gone! What am I going to do? Cody and Joseph then appear again. Cody And Joseph: Hey Junior! Bowser Junior: Joseph?! Cody?! How did you survive? Joseph: Oh, the Demon killed us. Cody: But when he died, we came back in return. Bowser Junior: Wha?! But... ummm... Cody: Anyways Junior. Now what? Bowser Junior: Ehh forget it. So guys, what do you wanna do today? Cody: I don't know Junior. It irises out on Cody. ------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------ Trivia * This is the third horror story released by MarioFan2009. * This story is a sequel to "The Ouija Board" and "Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear!". * When Bowser Junior and Cody find the dead body of a old man, it was obviously Hansel as he appeared in "Stuck!" where he was under the couch and eaten by Joseph, Cody and Bowser Junior. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Gremlins Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Scary episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Demon Episodes Category:Hansel Episodes